


Treat Yourself

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Massage Therapist Kite, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Ging works hard, and with hard work brings muscle tension and pain. His absolutely fabulous and plume manager, Pariston, suggests he spends the day at a local retreat. With Kite as his handsome and splendiferous masseur, he falls terribly in love...





	1. Chapter 1

Ging glanced at his digital watch - 4:52. Only several more minutes and he was free. He had been lifting boxes all day that had to have been at least 60 pounds, and it had really been putting a number on his aching back. 

"I'm just getting old, y'know?" he told his manager Pariston, who had been vexed about his best employee's descending physical health."It's no big deal. I know when I'm about to overdo it, so don't get so frazzled over it." He was standing in Pariston's office where everything was either gold, velvet, animal print or all three, with pictures of his large fluffy cat in adorned picture frames covering the entire wall. 

"I just don't want my employee of the year getting seriously hurt." The cunning tone of Pariston's voice almost made Ging cringe. "I know exactly what you need! You probably just need a day at the local spa."

"Funny." Ging glanced at his watch again - just 4:54, damn it - then back up to his fabulous manager. "You're so funny."

"I know, I know! It's very... feminine, but I know someone there who is gives absolutely immaculate massages, just trust me..." He handed Ging a niminy-piminy business card with the spa's address and phone number. "At least look into it."

"This card reeks of lotion and old people." Ging had to admit, a massage did sound really nice, but he definitely wasn't going to let Pariston know that. Completely ignoring Ging's flummery, he continued.

"By the way, when you go, I recommend Kite."

Ging glanced at his watch one again. Please...

...4:57. 

"Right. I should start heading out." Ging turned his back to Pariston, now facing the dreary and filthy interior of his messy workspace, completely opposite from Pariston's. 

"So let me know when you go."

"If I go. I 'unno yet."

"Come on! You'll thank me."

Ging only muttered something unintelligible in response.

Still 4:57. He not only glanced down at his watch, but also the now crumpled card Pariston gave him.

~Professional therapy in a tranquil setting  
Treating stress, pain and injury since 1978~

"I know you're thinking about it."

With all the weight Pariston loved to put on Ging's shoulders, It had been very tempting at this point. 

4:58. 

"Meh. I'm heading out."

"See you next week~."

Ging sheepishly left the building and made it to his car right on time at exactly 5:00 pm. He never did throw away the business card - in fact, he had planned on looking up the address on his GPS and drive by the place. It had to have been absolutely luxurious and paramount, he thought, if Pariston highly approved of it.

But first, dinner. 

He definitely didn't feel like cooking, so he pulled in to a fast food restaurant nearby and waddled in. The place had always been overwhelmingly busy, because their food was so delicious and prices very cheap. Ging had time to decide if he wanted his usual grilled chicken sandwich or to actually try something new.

"Excuse me," a euphonious voice chimed in. "Do you know if they have veggie burgers here?" 

"What? Me?" All of a sudden in front of Ging was a tall long haired woman - no, a man - in a white coat, looking completely lost. 

"Yeah! Uh, sorry," he said, "My co-worker sent me here to pick up some food, and I just want to know if they have anything vegan..."

"Oh..." Ging was taken aback by how beautiful this man was, and in such a greasy and rheumy place, too. He didn't notice that he was next in line. "They definitely sell burgers... so I'm sure if you ask... they'll make you one... I wouldn't know."

"Okay. Thank you, I just don't want to go somewhere else and eat up time for my lunch break."

"Yeah." Ging turned back around in line, wondering why he was getting so sweaty. He hoped it was just how hot it was in the restaurant. 

He pays for his food and leaves in haste; he usually drives home to eat, but this time he just stayed in the parking lot, just so he can watch that beautiful vegan man leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have reached your destination."

"You have reached your destination~ you dumb bitch!" Ging mocked his GPS as he bustledly pulled into the parking lot. I'm doing this because I damn well want to, not because I'm actually listening to Pariston, he thought to himself.

The place was so big and fancy - giant fountains and angel statues and flower gardens that seemed like they went on and on and on for miles - he almost expected to pay for parking. 

Stumbling out of his car and entering through majestic sliding doors, Ging nearly forgot he was here for a massage, and thought he was actually here to confess all of his sins to God.

The familiar scent of lotion and old people filled Ging's nostrils - and just as he expected, the place was filled with women. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist chimed in and asked him. 

"Yeh. Ging Freecs."

"Full body massage at 3:30?"

"Yeh."

"Any masseuse or masseur you prefer?"

"Is Kite here today?"

"Yes, of course!"

"I mean, if he's real busy, it's not a big deal."

"Not at all, in fact he should be finishing up with a client right now."

"Oh, okay."

The receptionist handed a wildly befuddled Ging a large, white, luxuriously fuzzy robe. "If you walk down the hall and enter the last room on the left, Kite will be with you shortly. In the meantime, you can change into this."

“Um. Thanks.”

They exchanged awkward glances before Ging finally headed down in that very direction. The room was completely vacant, very clean, large and tranquil. Ging unfolded the robe and stared holes through it. Robes are for women! He began to hope that he would still consider himself a man after leaving this place.

He sluggishly began to strip his clothes, along with his dignity. First his shoes, then his shirt, then his pants, then his underwear, then...

Creeeeeak... Ging could only hope that was the wind blowing the door back open. 

"There's -- ohh god!! I'm so so sorry!" Someone had walked in at the exact moment Ging's dick was out, a familiar someone, very tall and thin... they immediately retreated back outside, so Ging couldn't get a very good look at their face - their dark red blushing face - to make sure. 

"The damn nerve of some people," Ging uttered as he put both arms through the sleeves of the robe and tied it to his waist. He sat down on the massage table while he waited patiently for his masseur. 

The door creaked open again, but not as much as last time. This time a more calm, meek voice came through.

"Ah.... hello?" 

Ging looked up to where the voice was coming from, and someone had been just peeking through the door way.

"Oh good! You're done changing. I'm really sorry about earlier..." The same tall and thin figure from before entered the room. He had long hair, and had been wearing a white coat. "The door was still open slightly, so I didn't think anybody was actually inside..." 

It was the same man from the restaurant last night - the beautiful vegan man.

"Hey." Ging was pleasantly surprised to say the least. "I know you, you're the guy who asked me about the veggie burger last night."

"Ah, yes!" It had taken him a second or two to recall. "Thank you again for helping me out. I'm Kite. I'll be your masseur for today." 

Ging nervously swallowed. Oh. Oh no. Not only was the beautiful vegan man going to give him a sensual body rub with hot oil and candles, but he saw him naked as well? This was the gorgeous angel that had blessed Pariston with many massages from before? Ging had actually felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the thought.

"Uh, a-alright by me."

"You're Ging, right?"

"Yeh."

"This has been a funny coincidence. It's really nice to meet you though, I'm sure you want me to go ahead and get started..."

Kite walked out of Ging's sight and dimmed the whole room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ging had laid flat out on the table, his bare body exposed; the only thing covering his hairy rump was a pink towel. Candles were lit and slow piano music filled the room. His skin crawled and had grown goosebumps; he was somewhat nervous, but he really craved for Kite's relaxing touch. 

"Now we'll get started…” Kite’s voice was deep, sensual; it truly fit the current atmosphere, and had calmed him down. “Anywhere particular you want me to focus on?"

"Back."

"Alright, I can spend extra time on your back. But first we'll start with your feet." Before Kite applied the massage oil to his hands, he couldn't help but grovel at Ging's callused feet - they had been drier than a desert and crustier than anything he's seen on an elderly person. "Um... would you like a foot peel?"

"How much is the foot peel?" But Ging was always on his feet, and was too busy to ever take the proper care of them…

"Fifty dollars."

"For a damn foot peel?!"

"Your feet will be so much softer, though. It can truly make a world of difference..."

"Hell no, I doubt I'm going to be able to afford this massage alone..."

"I see... then I recommend you at least purchase a pumice stone and some foot cream at the dollar store. Your feet are in really bad shape.” Kite went ahead and warmed up the oil by vigorously rubbing his hands together, and began to slowly rub Ging's feet and toes - it was like touching sandpaper. 

"Feels really nice," Ging uttered. "I can't remember the last time I actually got my feet rubbed." 

Ugh - or exfoliated, Kite thought. He decided to break the awkward silence by starting conversation. "So, Ging... how did you find out about this place?"

"Oh. My boss told me about it."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah."

"I might know her. Who is she?" Kite slowly moved up to Ging's legs, massaging them in long, flowing strokes. 

"Uh, ahhh... er, it's not a woman..."

"No? I normally don't get men here, the only other man who sees me regularly is Pariston..."

"Yeh, that's him."

"A very nice man, and very rich too... he always pays me extra for my services."

Ging couldn't help but feel that familiar twinge of jealousy - intrusive thoughts of Kite massaging Pariston. Pariston flirting with Kite. He really despised it for some reason.

“Eh. He’s alright.”

The moment Kite moved up to Ging’s thighs, he began to tense up. His hands were big, boney, and gentle; Ging was beginning to become addicted to the feel of them. 

“Don’t be nervous, I have no intentions of touching your bottom.”

“I know! It’s just weird having a man touch me like this.” Ging made sure his face was flat down on the table to hide the fact that he was actually blushing pretty furiously.

“Hmm? I don’t really think so.” After thoroughly massaging Ging’s lower body, he finally moved up to his back and shoulders. “Can I ask you a question, Ging?”

“Yeh?”

“What music do you like to listen to?”

“Huh? Uh, I listen to pretty much... whatever, just not the pop crap kids are listening to these days.”

Kite snorted at his remark and reapplied the massage oil and began to rub more roughly on his back. “I see. I was asking because, well… I was wondering if… sorry if this is strange, but could I treat you sometime? There’s this concert in Yorknew that I want to go to.”

Ging’s face felt like it had plummeted to about 345 degrees. “You literally just met me five minutes ago and you’re wanting to hang out?”

“I really don’t have the time to meet any guy friends. I’m pretty desperate.”

“I… I guess I can see that.”

“You see… I’m also a yoga instructor, so really, I work two jobs...”

“Oh... so you’re pretty busy...” Kite was also gorgeous, and Ging certainly didn’t want this to be the last time he’ll ever see him. “I mean… I guess… I’ll have to see what my schedule is like.”

“Ahh, thanks for considering it. Again, I know it’s kind of strange, but I just hate going places alone... And I know that Pariston wouldn’t really consider something like that.”

Has Kite ever hung out with Pariston before?

“No, no. You’re alright…” Ging hissed at how rough Kite was being, but it felt so heavenly at the same time - he actually felt his tight muscles finally beginning to loosen, a feeling that was so foreign to him. 

Eventually, he had let out a loud moan - a damn sexy moan - as Kite’s hands reached up to his shoulders and neck, hitting all of his nerves, and it was enough to even make him blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahm baaaack!
> 
> kite only wanted to be friends with ging b/c of his dick am I right lmao
> 
> sorry if some of this seem rushed? i didn't want to spend like 2 or 3 chapters of them getting to know each other ._. and yes of course ging had to moan sexually, what kind of massage AU would this be if he hadn't


	4. Chapter 4

Ging had limped out of the massage room feeling incredibly sore, but also like a trillion dollars. His masseur Kite had worked out all of knots and it was almost like he turned all his muscles to pudding - the only thing he was planning to do next was take a nap. He headed over to the receptionist’s desk to pay a whopping one hundred and twenty five dollars for his treatment.

Pricey girly shit, he told himself, but damn if it wasn’t money well spent.

Not only had he been completely rejuvenated, he instantly became friends with Kite over their idle chitchat - they had plans for some concert in Yorknew, exactly three hours away from where they lived. Ging had looked forward to a road trip with the gorgeous vegan man and his magic fingers.

To his surprise, not only was Kite a masseur, but also a yoga instructor. 

“You have a really stiff body,” Kite told him over the phone. “The stiffest I’ve ever seen. Do you do any stretching at all?”

“Ah… no, not exactly.” Ging fixed himself a cup of coffee in the break room at work; only two more hours and he’d be free again, and he’ll meet up with Kite for their trip. He grew increasingly nervous. He had already used up half of his money for the massage, and he just felt like he needed to pay for gas and food in order to help Kite. 

“I suggest you come take a yoga class.”

“You’re kidding, right? That’s like for pregnant women.”

“But I teach it and I’m neither of those things.”

“I’m not coming to your ballet class for pregnant women. This is like the third time you’ve tried talking me into this.”

“You’re so grumpy. If you did stretches regularly, take better care of your feet, and maybe cut some junk out of your diet, I feel like you’d be a lot more cheerful.”

“I’m sorry, babe, today’s been rough and I’m just now having my first cup of coffee.”

Kite all of a sudden went dead silent; it almost terrified Ging, thinking he had hung up on him. “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

The world felt like it collapsed around Ging as he tried to recall what he had just said. “Oh, god, I did… I’m really sorry…” He felt just as hot as the fresh coffee he was making. ”It must have slipped…”

“Don’t sweat it, I just thought it was funny.” Kite chuckled sweetly, which sounded better than Ging’s favorite song. “You must be seeing someone then. Right?”

“Yeah, I’m… seeing someone.” Ging had lied to cover up his mistake, and for some odd reason even he couldn’t comprehend - it had actually hurt when he said those words to Kite. “That’s why.”

“I see. We did sound like an old married couple for a second there, didn’t we?” Ging didn’t know if he actually heard the sound of disappointment in Kite’s voice just then, or if he was just starting to go crazy… “I’ll let you go and you enjoy your coffee. I’ll see you tonight.”

Ging, completely frozen, opened his mouth to say something, anything - he felt like a helpless child, but all he could actually mutter was “Alright. See ya.”

 

Click, beep beep beep…


	5. Chapter 5

Ging was finally finishing up his work for the day and was meeting his new friend Kite in only a few minutes. He was still hung on the fact that he told him he was seeing someone earlier that day, however.

Why did I say that? He would ponder. No - who the hell calls their new friend 'babe' by accident?! He had come to terms with the fact that maybe he has feelings for the long haired masseur; and just for that reason. He tried to convince himself that he only felt that way because Kite resembled a beautiful long-haired woman, and did womanly things, like yoga. 

Clearly, it was messing with his head... that's all. No way in hell was he gay!! What kind of a stretch is that! And the ONLY reason he felt so uncomfortable about telling Kite he was seeing someone is because he was lying. 

Sigh...

"Mr. Freecs!" The sound of claws on a chalkboard, or Pariston's voice rather, interrupted Ging's deep thoughts. "Your performance today was immaculate. Could you have possibly taken my advice?"

"No, I simply changed my workout routine." Ging was never uncomfortable lying to Pariston, but only because he was, well, Pariston.

"Was that really all it took?" His facial expression didn't change, taking the hint that Ging had been lying through his teeth. "Then I truly look forward to seeing your work improve."

"Er, okay. I guess I’m leaving now." 

"Yep. See you~."

While Ging sluggishly gathered his things and headed towards the exit, he overheard the blaring Single Ladies by Beyonce, Pariston's ringtone. 

"Hello~?" he answered. "Oh, it's been so long, darling!... Have you finally come around?... I'm so glad... I'm going to take you to the most expensive restaurant in town... No, it's my pleasure!... I know a place that serves dinner by candlelight, doesn't that sound lovely?... Or a place that serves wine under the moon... You've truly made a smart decision!... I'm going to spoil you rotten!"

After not being able to bear listening for another second, Ging bolted out the door, wondering who was crazy enough to go on what seemed to be a romantic date with the sparkling garbage bag in leopard print. He pulled out his phone and began to text Kite. "Where r u?"

It had been a few minutes before he had gotten an actual response. "Sorry, got tied up with a client! Almost there."

Ging waited several minutes and a blue hybrid slowly pulled up with Kite in the driver's seat. He almost didn't recognize him with his sunglasses on.

"You look like such a dork," he teased him as he got in, but ate his words immediately after seeing what else he had been wearing: a black tank top that was showcasing his lovely toned arms. Oh god, he didn’t look like a dork, he looked hot.

"Why? Because I like to protect my eyes?" Kite knew he was joking, it was already at that point in their relationship. "I bought us some snacks and drinks for the road. How was work?"

"Dumb. As usual." 

Ging helped himself to the stash of goods, and thus their road trip began.


	6. Chapter 6

During the roadtrip, the two had gotten to know each other more; Ging had fallen more in love with Kite, and had also learned that the band they were seeing sung one of his favorite songs he could never remember the title of.

They were now just waiting for the concert to start. Both leaning against the metal bars on just the third row, Kite somehow managed to get good tickets.

"Yeah, that song that goes dun-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh~." Kite was so adorable and even more laid back than Ging had anticipated, now that he had warmed up to him and wasn't confined in a more professional setting. "It was one of their top hits from 2003 if I'm not mistaken." 

"Wow, they've been around a while." Ging said while smiling sweetly at his new crush, "You really know a lot about music."

"I have thought about getting into music. I took bass lessons as a teenager."

Ging briefly daydreamed about the idea of Kite on stage, all sweaty and sexily strumming a big, shiny bass guitar with those long fingers of his. "And you gave up on that... why?"

"I can't remember. I guess I just lost interest in playing."

"My mom forced me to play piano when I was in elementary school."

"That's so cute."

"No, it's not. She forced me to learn something I didn't want to know. That has to be some kind of child abuse."

"I just kind of imagined you as a child and pouting at your mom. It's cute."

"Shut up, now."

"Sorry, I really shouldn't call you cute. Don't tell your girlfriend on me."

The last sentence had stung Ging. He had actually forgotten all about his stupid mistake. He wanted to confess he just got nervous - it had been the perfect opportunity - but he was afraid Kite would be upset that he lied and kept it going this far...

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ging uttered, "So... uh, when do they start?"

"They were supposed to have come out five minutes ago. I guess they're still getting everything ready."

Everyone in the crowd had been getting anxious, with their cameras and phones ready and raring to go, even there was still no sign of the band.

"Wait, is their bus even here?" Ging suddenly went from dispirited to impatient.

"Uhh? I didn't see it anywhere in the parking lot." 

"Are you kidding me?"

"Worst case scenario, they're just late... don't start getting so upset."

Ging waited around like an impatient child while Kite looked around for anyone who had worked at the vicinity. An entire ten to fifteen minutes have passed, and he was unable to find anyone except the concession workers. A stout gentleman waddled out onto the stage, looking absolutely nothing like any of the band members. He had actually been a member of security, and notified the audience that the concert had been delayed for at least an hour and a half due to unexpected traffic.

The two friends later met back up, Ging noticeably more upset than Kite. "This... is... bullshit!" he spat.

"I'm sorry, Ging. I guess we can sit somewhere and get some snacks." 

"H-Hey, it's not your fault..." He exhaled heavily, almost calling him 'babe' again.

"At least this place has free Wi-Fi. I'm going to go make a call real quick, alright? Go get us some drinks if you'd like."

"Alcohol?"

"Not for me, thanks. Just a lemonade, please."

And with that, they departed once again. Kite pulled out his phone and spoke into the mic, "Dial Pariston." Once the screen showed that his phone was ringing, he put it up to his ear. "Hi, Pariston, are you busy?... I mean, yes... I'm willing to give it a try... He says he already has a girlfriend, so I'm a little disappointed..." He started twirling his hair. "I know, I'm trying not to let it get to me, but... I was hoping we could... Ah, thank you so... Really?

...Okay. Okay. Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey.” Ging came back with drinks in both hands, a lemonade for Kite, and a cold beer all for himself. “I wasn’t sure if there was something you wanted to eat, but they have hot do - oh, wait… never mind.”

“Yeah, I don’t eat those.” Kite laughed while he took the lemonade. “Thank you though. I can get something back on the road.”

“You sure? You’re not hungry now?”

“Nah.”

“I mean, they had pretzels too. You can have pretzels, right?”

“I can, but I’d rather not. Don’t worry about me.”

Ging paused to take a swig of his beer, then cackled, “I’m just worried because I don’t want you to get blown away if there’s a gust of wind.”

“Very funny.” 

They both sat cross-legged on the ground and talked some more while the sun began to set. Ging felt like he could just talk to Kite for forever - they had very similar tastes, listing all their favorite musicians and giving each other some recommendations. Kite smiled brightly throughout their entire conversation, but then suddenly looked away with discomposure, as if he just had an unpleasant thought.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Actually, it’s something I need to tell you.”

Ging swallowed. He immediately expected the worst, but this was his chance to tell Kite the truth of the ‘babe’ fiasco - or it felt like it had been one - he wanted him to know how he truly felt, even if Kite didn’t have similar feelings and disagree to be his lover. “I have something to tell you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh. Yeh.” He sipped his beer to get rid of the developing lump in his throat. “You first.”

“I don’t know if you’d be comfortable with this, but, I’ve recently hooked up with your boss.”

“That’s hilarious. Now tell me what you were gonna say.”

“I hooked up with Pariston just earlier today.”

Ging just stared at Kite’s face… gorgeously thin and plastered with a serious expression and non-blinking eyes. “Humm?” was all he could really mutter.

“I know it’s weird. But he was really nice to me when he came in for a massage. I wasn’t certain if I wanted to actually date him though, but I’ve made my decision. So what did you want to tell me?”

“Ah. Never mind.” It was too late to tell Kite the truth now. Not that he could even muster the courage at this point. He just grew deafeningly quiet. 

“Ging?... I’m sorry. Is it that weird? Ging?”

Ging only chugged his beer in response.

“I-I’ve been looking for a relationship, that’s why I said I wanted guy friends. I hope you understand, er… somewhat.”

“Yeah.” Ging’s blank expression still didn’t change.

“Are you sick? Your demeanor’s really changed.”

“Neh.”

“Tired?”

“Mmm.”

“Oh. Alright. It was a long trip, with a delay to top it off. Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

They finally reached an awkward silence, and Kite began to mind his own business… and eventually, the concert had finally begun.

Kite had a good time, but not Ging.

Why?

He had thought, maybe Ging worked too hard that day. Or maybe the fact that he was dating his boss really did bother him that much.

"Ging." They walked back to Kite's car, Ging's hands in his pockets and eyes averted. "You're really worrying me."

"Just tired."

"Yeh. Don't worry about me."

They strapped in and he started the vehicle.

"It's a long drive back home, and the concert ended much later than expected, so I think I'm going to get us a hotel room."

"What? You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem, I have the money. And I'm pretty tired myself." Kite closed his tired eyes and felt the burning sensation. "I know a place just down the road from here."

Ging opened his mouth to detest, but nothing was said. Everyone tried to exit the concert simultaneously, so the traffic had been atrocious. It took them about almost thirty minutes just to get back on the highway. Ging would have been bickering the whole time... but instead he was oddly silent.

"It's a roadside motel, but they have complimentary breakfast. I know how important that is to you." Kite could only hope Ging would be back to normal that morning. He didn't think he had dropped that much of a bombshell. After about two miles, he pulled up to an old motel with vintage inspired neon signs. It had actually looked well kept, aside from the fact that some of it's structure had been crumbling from age. 

"Hello. One room for two." Kite already made his way to the front desk but Ging had been stumbling behind. 

The clerk glanced at her computer. "I'm sorry, but..." Ging had walked in at the exact moment she had said that the only room available only had one bed.

Ging snorted. She had to have been pulling their legs. That only happened in those awful pornos... right?

"About an hour ago, two gentlemen took the last room with two beds," the clerk continued. "I apologize for the inconvenience." 

"Alright. We'll just find another hotel." Ging walked up to the desk next to Kite, butting in.

"Are you sure? The next motel isn't for another sixty miles."

"I don't have enough money for a bigger room, anyway." Kite had thoroughly looked through his wallet, which had been overflowing with Starbucks coupons and receipts. "Let's just make do with this one." Kite noticed the disgruntled expression Ging had. "Ging, there's nothing weird with sharing a bed with someone of the same gender."

"That's not what I was thinking about."

"Oh? But you're blushing."

"I-I was thinking of something else!" Ging had become nervous as hell now. "God, I'm tired, leave me alone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn Kite is a player  
> also I love the fact that Ging is shy so I feel like he would act like this whenever he's angry or jealous  
> so, things aren't looking good for our OTP...or are they... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

The hotel room had been runty as expected, with dark green carpeting, beige and pink floral walls, dark golden furniture and a large white bed. It was far from luxurious, but it wasn’t necessarily unclean. They had a comfy place to sleep and free breakfast for them in the morning, that was just enough for Kite. He took off his shoes, pants and shirt, revealing his nicely toned body - pale, but pure. The only thing he had left was his underwear; not boxers, but tight briefs, that really brought out his petite butt. He felt Ging stare holes into his back.

 

"I can't sleep with clothes on, especially now that they're old and sweaty," Kite made himself at home and claimed his side of the bed. "You can sleep on the hard floor if you're really that uncomfortable sharing beds."

 

"No, I'm coming. Hang on." Ging went into the bathroom, turning on the faucet to the coldest it could go. He splashed his face with the water, and ran some through his hair, then stripped down to his underwear himself, sighing with relief. It felt good to get out of the clothes, but he was afraid to go back out into the room. He hoped that Kite would just have his eyes closed by then. He couldn't just wait in the bathroom. 

 

Ging poked his head out from behind the bathroom door. Kite's long hair covered his entire face, and was taking deep, slow breaths; maybe he had actually fallen asleep already. Being as quiet as possible, Ging tiptoed to the bed...

 

"Should I scoot over?" Kite mumbled sleepily. 

 

"That would be ideal..." Ging grumbled, clenching his teeth and hoping he had just woken him up. 

 

Kite inched closer towards the nightstand, giving Ging a few more inches of space. It wasn't the largest of beds, so it still wasn't much. Their bodies would still be in contact slightly. Ging crawled in, the entire bed already bearing Kite's scent. He lied awake, completely restless. Kite had changed positions several times, struggling to get comfortable. Finally they both faced the same direction in bed, and looked as if they were spooning.

 

Kite was warm, his soft breaths hitting against the hairs on the back of Ging's neck, sending chills down his spine. Occasionally, their feet would brush up against each other. 

 

"Ugh... your feet..." Kite muttered. "Still rough. You didn't take my advice from earlier."

 

"I'll do something about it in the morning."

 

"It really feels like I'm sleeping with a rock person."

 

"Tch..." Ging repositioned himself so his feet wouldn't touch Kite's anymore. While doing so, his hip accidentally brushed up against the other’s crotch, feeling something hard. Both handsome faces simultaneously burned. 

Boner?!

Kite hissed in response, he had been so painfully erect. The idea of sharing a bed with Ging had turned him on more than he thought it would.

 

“Oh, god, sorry.” 

 

That couldn't have been an erection, could it? Ging thought, and before he knew it he was starting to grow a little hard himself. Kite had clearly started to grow uncomfortable and flustered.

 

"Ging, I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I'm..."

 

"It's fine, I know."

 

"Don't get me wrong, I know I said there's nothing weird with sharing a bed..."

 

"Are you thinking about Pariston?"

 

"Heh, no, just an awkward boner I'm having... I can go relieve myself in the bathroom..."

 

Before Kite could squirm out of bed, Ging stayed silent in thought. "Hey, Kite."

 

"Huh?"

 

"About my girlfriend. I don't have one." Ging's voice was deep, grumpy, monotone.

 

"What? Why--" Ging sat up and looked at the puzzled expression Kite had on his face.

 

"It's been bothering the hell out of me." That was part of the reason. "I got nervous about calling you babe. So I lied. Sorry."

 

Kite just said nothing, his eyes mapping the room nervously... he then finally sat up to look at Ging, who looked just as flustered as he was. Had he not been mistaken, Ging's erection poked through the blankets. 

 

Oh.

 

As for the other reason for Ging confessing, he wanted to help Kite get off. “I don’t want you dating my boss,” he said sternly, “I want you dating me.”

 

Kite’s mouth grew dry while his lips formed a tiny smirk; he knew. He pruned the awkward silence by leaning in closer towards Ging, inhaling his musk of sweat and and a small hint of cologne, specifically around his collarbones, from earlier today. He felt Ging’s warm breath waft against his neck and finally, closing his eyes, his lips gently brushed against Ging’s, eventually deepening into a full blown open mouth kiss. After melting into each other, their bodies drew closer, their hands running across the exposed skin that grew goosebumps. Eventually they grew close enough that their erections came into contact, and becoming more sexually excited by the second, they would rub the clothed members against each other.

 

Kite briefly stopped to ask Ging, “What do you like?”

 

“I don’t care,” Ging panted, “Just do what you want to me. And dump Pariston.”

 

“Heh, sure. Lean back and take off your underwear. There’s a second part to your massage.”

 

Ging disposed of them immediately, knowing exactly where Kite was heading. His erection throbbing and ready, Kite ran his fingers up and down the shaft teasingly, wondering where exactly he should start first. The head, or balls? Just like his usual body massaging procedure, he wanted to go slow as possible. 

 

Sweat began to form around Ging’s hairline as the masseuse took his time abrading the tip of his head. “Fuck.” Kite slowly made his way down in circular motions, having the pleasure of listening to Ging groan and mewl his name. When Kite then placed his hot lips around the tip and began to suck, it almost seemed like the air had been completely knocked out of him. Ging ran his fingers through the frizzy tangles of Kite’s mane, his whole body tense, back arched and toes curled, lips nearly bruised from biting down on them so mercilessly as his mind stirred.

 

Being a yoga instructor, Kite was also extremely flexible in bed - and was able to fuck Ging in positions even he couldn’t comprehend. Albeit a difficult task, they tried not to scream, with them making love in such a small hotel. They both climaxed around the same time - a sweet burst of ecstasy - and the room grew still once again. Kite collapsed onto Ging, both their breaths and heartbeats in sync. 

 

“Do you want to shower now, or wait in the morning?” Ging whispered to Kite, his warm breath tickling his ear.

 

“In the morning.” Kite muttered, his eyes growing heavy as he wrapped his arms securely around his new lover. “I’m too comfortable now.”

 

Ging kissed Kite’s forehead sweetly as his hand clumsily searched the nightstand for his cellphone, knocking over a few pens, a notepad and even the alarm clock in the process. The white haired beauty began to snore lightly, blissfully unaware as Ging carefully positioned his phone over both of them, taking a selfie and sending it to Pariston, with a caption saying, “You’re right. Kite’s pretty great.” He chortled to himself - it was probably going to get him fired, and Kite might kill him in the morning. But after what happened tonight, it had been the least of his worries.


End file.
